jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyToons Unite: Cartoons Madness!
JeremyToons Unite: Cartoons Madness! is the second expansion pack for JeremyToons Unite, being available as a downloadable content (DLC) and also as a separate physical game. The expansion pack marks the inclusion of the cartoons franchises worlds. Synopsis Sineus Dire was revived from his death after the last game and teams up with various cartoons villains to take over the universe. Plot Sineus Dire comes back to life and plans revenge on the ones who defeated him. His magic became more powerful to open a portal in order to merge various universes, teaming up with Ivy, Amelia, and Queen Kayla to control the universe. As a result, Bellybutton, Mugman, Leafy and OJ are teleported to a new universe where they end up team up with Jeremy, SpongeBob, Bloo, Red, and all the other cartoons characters to defeat them. Characters The expansion pack, besides including the main game characters, it also includes the Doodle Toons/Mugman/Battle for Dream Island/Inanimate Insanity characters, besides the characters from The Loud House and Cartoon World, besides the ones included in the main game. Playable characters Doodle Toons * Bellybutton * Jellybean * Cruncher * Goldie * Pip Mugman * Mugman * Pementa Battle for Dream Island * Leafy * Bubble * Firey Inanimate Insanity * OJ * Paper * MePhone4 * Fan * Microphone The Loud House * Lincoln Loud * Clyde McBride Cartoon World * Matt * Stephen * Joyce * Ann Malachi Universal * Malachi * Purple Guy * Jenny * Takashi * Ashley Jaybross * Jaybross * JCBross Non-playable characters Doodle Toons * Inkblot * Soo * Crumbles * Clarabelle Mugman * Teanna * Sunshine * Johnny Battle for Dream Island * Fries * Golf Ball * Tennis Ball * Pencil * Match * Ruby * Ice Cube * Book * Eraser * David * Snowball * Spongy * Blocky * Needle * Pin * Woody * Teardrop * Bomby * Dount * Dora * Gelatin * Nickel * Puffball * Yellow Face * Rocky * Coiny * Flower Inanimate Insanity * MePad * Toilet * Baseball * Knife * Lightbulb * Marshmallow * Suitcase * Test Tube * Bomb * Bow * Salt * Pepper * Pickle The Loud House * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud Jr. * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Marie Loud Cartoon World * Rosie * Jane * George * Bennet * Mark * Maya * Eddy * 2PO Malachi Universal * Phil the Cat * Dan the Mouse * Ronald the Dog * Kally * Fuzzybear * Myles * Alex * Jerantay * Jasmine * Magic-Malachi * Liewa * Lucas * Daniel * Elijah * Henry * Sebastian * Wyatt * Ryan * Cory * Zaria * Kaliani * Giana * Andi * Alimee * Little Guy * Dr. Beanson * Green Bob * Dr. PBS * Lucas Guy Antagonists Doodle Toons * Bear Battle for Dream Island * Evil Leafy Inanimate Insanity * Taco * MePhone6+ Malachi Universal * Lola Chase * Tiana Mouse Trapz * Phil Cat Cartoon World * Parkman Jaybross * Barneybross Levels * Forest (Boss: Bear) * Wedgwood (Boss: Taco) * Yoyle City (Boss: Evil Leafy) * The Island (Boss: MePhone6+) * Royal Woods (Boss: Lola Chase, Phil Cat) * Tyrusville (Boss: Tiana) * GoCity (Boss: Parkman) * Jaybrossville (Boss: Barneybross) * Sineus Dire's Castle (Boss: Sineus Dire) Gameplay Coming soon! Rating * Like the main game, the game is rated E10+ in North America and PEGI 7 in Europe (PEGI 6 in Portugal). Trivia * The expansion pack is considered as the JeremySoft's version to Disney Infinity 3.0, but more focused in cartoons than science-fiction. Category:Video Game